


【立克】Jack先生今天也是十分精力充沛呢（R）

by wwqlalala



Category: History3-圈套, 立克 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala





	【立克】Jack先生今天也是十分精力充沛呢（R）

Jack觉得赵立安的自我认知很有问题。

最开始他对于每天缠着自己老板的孟警官身后的这条小尾巴完全不感兴趣。个子那么矮，身板平平瘦瘦的像只白斩鸡，也不知道是怎么通过警察局体能测试的。相貌……也就算是平平，Jack自认为在床上见过的不少，清纯的妖艳的男男女女，赵立安这样的，对于他来说确实还太嫩了点。  
然而那个时候他并不知道，不久之后，他就深刻贯彻了伟大“赵学家”赵立安同志的那句至理名言：“话不要说太满，老天最爱打人脸。”

是什么时候开始，他的目光就离不开这个小个子了呢？  
可能是那次唐毅失踪，他把赵立安半强迫地带回别墅，还把他关进了小黑屋。没想到这个人心大到被人关着都能蜷缩在沙发上睡着，还一边吧唧着嘴，一边念叨着甜甜圈。  
赵立安不知道Jack在叫醒自己之前，站在旁边看了很久。可能最开始只是想仔细观察一下这个看上去傻乎乎的小警察，结果当Jack意识到的时候，他已经站在这里盯着熟睡的赵立安看了好长时间了。  
赵立安好像不仅是个子小，骨架也小。闭着眼睛的他多了几分温顺，单拿出来不算特别出众的眉眼组合起来竟然有一种说不上的舒适感。Jack之前从没注意到赵立安的睫毛有这么长，眼睛轻轻阖着，眼尾柔软。他的脸上带着一点点睡熟的红润，微张的唇竟然有一种轻轻滑滑的果冻质感，让人有一种欺身向前咬一口的冲动。赵立安的脸部线条非常温柔，下颌线浅浅地收束着，可能这也是为什么分明是个男性，他看上去却毫无攻击力，反而有些呆萌的原因。  
Jack的目光又滑到赵立安的脖颈上。细细白白的脖颈，喉结微微凸起，伴随着呼吸轻轻颤动。有些宽大的衬衫随着赵立安睡梦中无意识的扭动有些歪地挂在他身上，从Jack居高临下的角度可以透过领口清晰地看到玲珑的锁骨……  
Jack突然回过神来，有点尴尬地眨了眨眼睛，回身拉开窗帘。

 

 

今天他是陪唐毅来找Andy的，正巧遇到侦三队在这家Pub办案。Jack靠着暗处的墙站着，勾着嘴角看着视线范围之内的那几个熟悉的侦三队成员的身影装扮成各种身份混在人群里。  
如果他们都在，那就意味着……Jack轻轻扫过Pub里形形色色的男男女女。  
他顿住了。  
他的目光被角落里歪歪扭扭的赵立安紧紧锁住。他看到赵立安拿着个酒瓶晃来晃去穿梭在人群里，时不时笑着和旁边的陌生人搭话；他看到赵立安一头扎进拥挤的舞池里扭动身体，他的双手举过头顶，腰胯跟着音乐有节奏地扭动着，酒精给他的脸染上了几分嫣红，也让他的动作显得热情又张扬。人挤人的舞池里有肢体接触很正常，赵立安好像并没有意识到那些无意的身体接触之中可能夹杂着一些不怀好意的动作，只是扭的忘情又认真。  
Jack知道赵立安那副醉态是装的，他只是为了完成自己的任务。  
可是没来由的，Jack突然觉得十分不爽。他生平第一次很想违背唐毅告诉他的潜伏的命令，冲进舞池把这个不知危险的小警察拉出来，再狠狠教训一顿。  
他盯着赵立安因为动作而时不时露出的腰部的一小块皮肤，磨了磨牙。

 

 

从那天之后，他的一遇到赵立安，目光就像是自动跟踪定位一样黏在那个小个子身上。他也说不上来为什么，赵立安对于他有一种要命的吸引力，就像是毒品对于瘾君子，让他无法控制地一再靠近。他不得不用美食和笑容伪装自己，然后逐渐吞并蚕食赵立安的世界，占据赵立安身边最近的那个位置。  
他知道自己对赵立安是有欲望的。  
有一次他给赵立安买了泡芙，然后看着对方用尖端有些红润的手指捻起一个塞进嘴里，咀嚼的动作像一只贪吃的仓鼠。因为塞进去的动作有些快，泡芙中的奶油挤出来了一些，粘在赵立安的手指和嘴唇上。分明旁边就有纸巾，但是赵立安却认认真真地用舌头把指尖上的白色奶油舔干净，好像在完成什么功课。艳色的舌头扫过清秀细长的手指，把上面的白浊卷进嘴里，然后再吐出舌尖细细舔过嘴角。他好像忘记了身边Jack的存在，专心应对手上和唇上的奶油，目光专注，动作却色情的要命。  
Jack坐在旁边帮他拿着泡芙袋子，眼中沉淀下去几分温柔，又浮上来一丝危险。  
赵立安好像察觉到旁边人灼灼的目光，转头看向他，问：“Jack，我脸上还有奶油吗？”  
Jack点点头，带着皮手套的右手把住赵立安的下巴，大拇指不轻不重地擦过他的下唇，把粘在对方嘴角的一小块没舔到的奶油抹开，抹到他的嘴唇上，留下一点点白色。赵立安眨巴着眼睛看着他，脸颊若有似无地贴在他的手上，目光里满满的都是单纯。  
Jack那天剩下的时间里，满脑子都是赵立安吃泡芙的画面。  
他不是一个欲望很强的人，甚至很多时候找人做爱只是因为无聊找事做。他的身份和职业需求让他练就了异于常人的自制力和自控力，哪怕是曾经不小心中招被狂热的追求者下过春药，面对着近在咫尺的性感胴体他也可以面不改色地把人打个半死然后扔出去。他确实控制欲很强，不仅仅是对别人，更是对自己。  
可是那一天睡前，当他脑子里想着那沾满白色的手指，那一小截吐在外面的艳色的舌尖，那在自己黑色的皮手套下显得白皙到透明的皮肤，和那诱人得要命目光却清清澈澈的小个子，下身硬得发疼。  
他认命地把手伸下去，脑子里想着赵立安那张人畜无害的脸，面无表情地射了出来。

 

 

可是Jack觉得赵立安完全没有意识到自己有多么诱人。  
他还是很习惯性地和自己的同事勾肩搭背，毫无防备地让陌生人进入家门，随随便便答应别人的邀约，在办公室进行每天的柔韧度练习——一小块白白的肚皮就这样暴露在空气中。  
有一段时间因为工作原因，赵立安每天晚上都要到酒吧街蹲点，半夜才能回家。  
Jack一直在暗处跟着，不知道看见了多少双想要对赵立安图谋不轨的眼睛。那些目光中的欲望深重而赤裸，Jack很清楚在赵立安看不到的角落，自己的目光也是如此。  
赵立安像一块可爱的小熊软糖，散发着甜美的香气，吸引着无数贪婪的目光，自己却浑然不觉。

 

 

Jack觉得自己遇到了针对他研发的强力人形春药。春药的名字叫赵立安。  
Jack的自制力在赵立安面前形同虚设。在他冲着自己笑的时候，在他吃着自己投喂的食物露出满意的表情的时候，在他把手放在自己胸肌上惊喜地摸来摸去的时候。  
赵立安的沐浴露是牛奶味道的，导致他身上一直有一种淡淡的奶香。Jack每次闻到这种甜美诱人的香气，都听到心底的野兽咆哮着想要破笼而出，想把面前这个软软香香的牛奶布丁吞吃入腹。  
他想就这么溺死在这片牛奶香气里。  
可是赵立安看向他的眼神信任又无害，他完全不知道自己随随便便的一个动作都能让Jack产生无法抑制的汹涌欲望。  
想亲吻那看上去就十分柔软的唇，想啃咬纤细的、像天鹅一样美好的脖颈，想舔舐那对飞扬的蝴蝶骨，想揉捏那挺翘浑圆的臀部，然后再把柔韧的腰肢摆弄成自己最喜欢的模样。如果不听话，可以用什么东西把手绑起来，或者再把眼睛蒙上。第一次肯定会很痛，但是亲亲哄哄他应该很快就能适应。如果他要逃，那就抓住他精致的脚踝拖回来，然后再死死钉在身下，享受他因为自己而发出的黏腻又甜美的呻吟。他的表情应该是盛满了情欲的，眼尾红红的，好像受到了天大的委屈。他可能会咬着下唇，或者干脆微张着嘴，吐出舌尖给自己吃。可能做的狠了，他会在自己背上留下几道挠痕，如果吊着他的欲望，可能还会换来他的小腿蹭着自己的腰，难耐地催促。如果用面对着的姿势，自己可以用手抓住他的腰在他大腿内侧的嫩白皮肤上留下一个又一个吻痕；如果是背入的姿势，自己可以卡着他的那两个腰窝把人拽过来，感受因为撞击而颤抖的背部美好的曲线；如果是他坐在上面，自己可以趁他没力气的时候猛地顶上去，然后欣赏他一瞬间陷入情欲的表情；如果是把他抱在怀里，自己可以拉过他的手放在小腹上，让他感受自己插在他身体里的凶器的长度。自己每顶一下，可能他就会发出一声小动物一样的叫声，声音可能会很小，但是很勾人，甚至说不定可以借着情欲让他说出一些平常不可能说的话。如果抓住他的欲望不让他射，他可能会用可怜兮兮的表情看着自己，说不定还会求饶。高潮到来的时候他可能会被刺激地哭出来，脚趾舒服地蜷缩在一起，紧紧抱着自己，像依附自己生长的寄生植物。他们可以在床上，可以在浴室里，可以在沙发上，可以在地毯上，可以在门后，可以在餐桌上，可以在落地窗前，甚至可以在自己的那辆车里。自己可以把他按在车后座上，然后看着他纤细的手腕无力地搭在真皮座椅靠背上，黑白分明。  
Jack一边想着这些，一边看着走近的赵立安，笑着把手里的热可可递出去。

 

 

亲上那双唇的一瞬间，Jack有些恍惚。  
有点软软的，甜甜的，带着赵立安独有的味道。  
怀里的猎物逃走了。Jack看着对方匆匆忙忙的背影和红透了的耳尖，露出了一个势在必得的微笑。  
赵立安拒绝不了自己，他知道的。

 

 

所以当他真真正正可以登堂入室，拥有最理所当然的亲吻赵立安的权利的时候，Jack感觉最美好的事也就是这样了。  
他的心从很久之前缺了一块，就是赵立安的形状。  
第一次赵立安紧张地浑身发抖，抱着Jack死死不松手，一看就是个没开过荤的小处男。  
Jack两三下把两个人的衣物扒个干干净净，吻过赵立安的锁骨，摸过他胸前的两点，然后用着十足的耐心给赵立安扩张，在他耳边重复着腻死人的情话。  
他的性器顶在赵立安后穴的入口处磨蹭着，嘴上哄骗着，让小处男红着脸打开腿，然后痛得面色惨白，眼眶通红。  
Jack忍着冲撞的欲望亲吻赵立安的嘴唇，让他放松下来，让他双腿缠着自己的腰，手抱住自己的脖颈。  
Jack的技术很娴熟，赵立安又是第一次，很快就被卷入了情潮之中。他的手无力地搭在Jack的背上，皮肤因为情潮而泛起大片大片的粉色。他小声呻吟着，声音软软糯糯的，好像鼓励着Jack继续动作，直到把他弄脏弄坏。  
以至于Jack做到后来有些失控。  
他本来想赵立安是第一次，应该表现出男朋友最贴心的一面，点到为止。可是床上的赵立安过分迷人，比他想象中可口千倍百倍，他不由得吃了一次又一次，做到对方嗓子都哭哑了，几近昏厥。  
赵立安身体很软，声音很甜，身体很紧，很诱人。

 

 

做爱这种事，有第一次，就有第二次，第三次，第无数次。  
Jack之前从来不知道自己也可以这样，沉醉在一个人身上不知经年。  
Jack把赵立安摁在浴室的墙上，从背后环抱着他，用粗大的性器把他死死钉在墙上，亲吻他沾满了水汽的后背。  
赵立安小声呜咽着，扭过头来和Jack接吻，把一声声呻吟吞进肚子。  
射出来的时候，Jack用牙齿摩挲着赵立安后颈那块嫩白的皮肤，在上面吮出一个红红的印记，像是宣告自己的主权。  
他们从浴室走出来，Jack的性器一直含在对方的后穴中。他用下身顶着赵立安，把人从浴室顶到床上。  
Jack用手指擦掉赵立安眼角积蓄的泪水，贴着他的耳朵问他：“宝贝，舒服吗？舒不舒服？”  
赵立安被顶弄地没办法回答，只能抱紧了身上人的身体。  
Jack的嘴唇贴着怀中的人的脖颈，嗅闻着赵立安身上新鲜的奶香，心甘情愿地沉溺其中。

 

 

又看到赵立安和他的那个同事勾肩搭背地走在一起。  
虽然知道那个警察是个不折不扣的直男，可是Jack还是很吃味。  
他吮吸着赵立安的锁骨，在上面磨了磨牙，好像发泄着自己的不满。  
赵立安小声地求饶着，声音黏黏糊糊，像一只小猫，挠地Jack心痒痒的。  
真的是吃多少次都不会腻。  
Jack分开赵立安的腿，把自己的性器一点一点钉进赵立安的身体里。  
做的次数多了，赵立安也学会了自己扩张，学会了主动用润滑剂软化自己的身体，然后乖乖等着Jack享用。  
每次发现赵立安主动把自己收拾干净扩张完毕送到面前的时候，Jack的情绪总是莫名高涨。他会扯着赵立安的小腿，把他拽到自己身下，然后卡着对方的胯骨把自己深深送进去，抽出来，再整根送进去。  
每次赵立安被做的哭出来，Jack就会啄吻着他的双唇，撬开他的牙关，舔过他口腔的每一个角落，和他的舌头纠缠在一起。  
每当这个时候，赵立安就会发出小声的喘息，然后把他抱得更紧。

 

 

赵立安不喜欢后背位，因为他觉得这样看不见Jack的脸，十分没有安全感。  
可是Jack很喜欢。他喜欢看到自己的性器在赵立安身体里进进出出的样子，他喜欢看赵立安趴伏在床上，潮湿的脸贴在两个人一起购买的床单上，臀部翘起，腰形成一个完美的弧。  
他的臀部上甚至还有Jack的指印，这极大地满足了Jack的控制欲。  
他一只手护着赵立安的头，防止他因为自己过大的力气撞到床头。  
每次这个姿势，赵立安都觉得腿十分酸软，他的体力本来就不如Jack，跪了一会就会向旁边倒去。  
这个时候Jack就会死死扣住他的腰窝，强行再把人拉回来跪好，皮肉打在一起发出沉闷的声响。  
不过在赵立安射出来之前，Jack还是会把对方翻过来，紧紧抱在怀里，感受着对方因为高潮而颤抖的身体和缩进的后穴，然后在对方额头上留下一串串吻。

 

 

赵立安第一次为Jack口交，做的很糟糕。  
他从来没有做过这种事，磕磕绊绊，完全不得要领。  
Jack轻声安慰他，告诉他就像吮吸雪糕那样。  
可是哪有这么大而狰狞的雪糕。赵立安在心里瘪瘪嘴。  
他用嘴唇小心翼翼包裹着牙齿，费尽力气含进去小半个。他倒是没有觉得味道有什么不能接受，只是Jack太大了，撑得他嘴巴很酸，还有点想吐。  
他想把嘴里巨大的东西吐出来，但是Jack抓住了他的下颚，让他只能缩着喉头，小心地用舌头舔舐硕大的柱头。  
他还记得Jack告诉他要像吮吸雪糕一样，所以他尝试着吮了一下，顶端的小孔流出一小股清液，被他轻轻舔去。  
Jack的理智在崩断的边缘徘徊。赵立安的口活并不好，甚至有点像隔靴搔痒，但是心理上的巨大满足完全可以弥补技术上的缺陷。他把手放在赵立安的细软的头发上，看着自己的性器在对方嫣红的嘴唇中，看着对方的脸颊因为自己鼓起一个小小的弧。  
尤其是在赵立安一边舔弄，一边抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看他，那是Jack见过的最澄澈的眼睛，可是眼睛的主人却含着自己的性器，卖力地吞吃。  
他爱极了这双眼睛。  
Jack再也忍不住。他把性器从对方嘴里拔出来，拉着人的手甩在床上，掐着对方的臀用力一插到底。  
赵立安因为突如其来的刺激呜咽出声，嘴巴因为酸痛还没能完全闭上，声调有些高。  
Jack不知疲倦地用力抽插，好像要把整个自己和赵立安融为一体。  
当他射出来的时候，赵立安已经目光涣散，很快沉沉睡去。

 

 

Jack总是觉得不够的。  
他环抱着赵立安，让对方搂住自己的脖子，两条腿环在自己的腰上，用性器和赵立安死死相连。他轻轻把怀中的人抱起来，再用重力用力钉在自己的性器上，力量大到好像要把对方钉一个洞出来。赵立安摇着头，过分的快感让他意识模糊，他感觉太深了，太大了，Jack好像用了要把自己顶穿的力气。他整个人相当于坐在Jack的性器上，他感觉自己身上全都是汗，滑溜溜的，几乎要环不住Jack的腰。  
好歹也是抱着一个成熟男人，但是Jack完全没有吃力的样子，闲庭信步般在屋子里走来走去，一边走一边把赵立安钉地更深。  
赵立安已经射过一次，眼泪伴随着白浊一起，溅在Jack整整齐齐垒着的腹肌上，说不出的色情。  
可是Jack硬生生又让他只靠后面的快感又射了一次。  
直到赵立安手脚发麻，已经再射不出来什么东西了，Jack才顶着他身体的最深处畅快淋漓地发泄出来，一股一股打入对方的身体。  
他没有着急把性器抽出来，而是还插在里面，堵着赵立安的后穴，不让精液流出来。  
赵立安有气无力地瞪了他一眼：“干什么？留得再久也不会怀孕。”  
Jack笑着亲亲怀中人微微冒汗的鼻尖，逗他：“给我生一个？”  
赵立安居然也难得没有被调戏的满脸通红，反而顺着话头怼了回去：“生了也没人喂奶。”  
Jack轻笑出声。然后赵立安有些惊恐地发现Jack插在自己身体里的那根又有变硬的迹象。  
Jack含住赵立安的唇，身下缓缓开始动作，含含糊糊地说：“没事，操一操就有奶了。”

 

 

今天也是精力充沛的Jack先生呢。 


End file.
